Vocaloid and Utaite Lyrics Romaji
by Chihiro SHSL Programmer
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Capriccio Farce:

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: I've decided to do a romanized version of my other story so yeah! Capriccio Farce, original lyrics.<p>

Disclaimer: This belongs to Hatsune Miku, KAITO, MEIKO, Kagamine Rin and Len, Gakupo/Gackpoid, Luka Megurine and GUMI. The Vocaloid 8.

* * *

><p>Kara no hikokuseki, garakuta bakari no bōchōseki<p>

Sā, hajimeyō saiban toiu chaban wo

Kami no mei ni yori sagashimotomeru

Utsuwa mo nokoru wa ato hitotsu dake

Sono arika wo moshimo shiru no naraba

Sore wo shōgen nasai "toki no madōshi" yo

Toki wo koe sugata wo kae nushi wo kae

Sore wa sude ni butai ni tōjō shite iru

Saredo ima no arika wa ware mo shirazu

Osoraku wa ano ko no te no naka ni

Sagase sagase, aitsu wo sagase

Migi ka hidari ka aruiwa shita ka

Subete no kagi wo nigitteru

"Meikai no aruji" wo sagase

Itsu made kono chaban wo tsuzukeru no ka

Sono saki ni wa nani mo nai

Wana ni ochita Adamu no tamashī yo

Omae no naseru koto nado mō nani mo nai

Yuragu tenbin midareta shinario tsumi ni yogoreta utsuwa tachi

Onoono no uta wo katte ni kanaderu fukyōwaon no kapurishio

Monogatari wa sude ni kami to akuma no te wo hanarete hitoriaruki

Karera ga moshimo kono chi ni ita no naraba kō itte nageku darō

Hontō ni osoroshī no wa

Ningen no yokubō datta

Sukoshi jōhō wo seiri shimashō

Akuma no chi wo hiku iyashiki otoko yo

Kyoka shite ageru no de katari nasai

Omae ga kono mori ni kita toki no koto wo

Ware no mi ni yadoru imawashiki noroi

Sore wo toku tame ni hitsuyō to naru

Senzo yurai no ken wo motomete

Hitori de kono mori ni yatte kita

Korose kurae muri nara tsukamaero

Mori ni haitta futodokisha wo

Sabake sabake tonikaku sabake

Kaitei! Hanketsu! Shikei!

Toraerare kakugo wo kimeta toki ni

Kimagure shōjo ga te wo sashinobeta

Chōdo zatsuyō gakari ga hoshikatta no

Soshite ware wa "niwashi" ni natta

"Toki no madōshi" "Norowareta Niwashi"

Mezamenu utsuwa no daiyōhin

Onoono no yabō mune ni himeru

Fuonbunshi no inbēdā

"Ningyō kanchō" "Hakaba no aruji"

"Haguruma" "Matsu mono" "Meikai no aruji"

Subete no owari ga otozureta toki

Waratte iru no wa dare na no ka?

Ruri ra ruri ra ruri ruri ra

Hibiku iregyurā no kodō

Yūjō torauma seigi genkaku

Kibō hametsu yume yoku ai shi

Subete wo tokashite mawari tsuzukeru

Zenmaijikake no komori uta

Kodoku na otoko ga sono shi no magiwa

Tsukuriageta eiga kan

Kare ga nozonde ita yūtopia wa

Kansei suru no darō ka?

Sā mitodokeyō

Jinsei toiu chaban wo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bad End Night:

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: *humming Bad End Night* Oh, Hi. Uh...*awkwardly runs behind the desk* Enjoy!<p>

Disclaimer: Nope these lyrics belong to Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Gakupo/Gackpoid, Luka Megurine, KAITO MEIKO, and GUMI.

* * *

><p>fukai fukai mori no oku ni mayoi konda mura no musume<p>

iro aseta tegami o motte yoru no yakata ni tadori tsuku

bukimi na yōkan no kowareta tobira o tataku

"dareka imasen ka"  
>"oya oya okomari desu ka?"<br>"yōkoso..."  
>"fushigi no yakata e..."<br>"ocha o meshi agare "

min'na min'na atsumatte kyakujin wa "nebumi" sareru

"demo kōshite au nomo nanika no en"  
>"nara pāthī pāthī!"<p>

"kangei shiyō!"

"Hurry, hurrY!"  
>"wain o tsui de"<br>"don chan don chan "  
>"kanpai shimashō"<br>"Are you readY?"  
>"junbi wa ī?"<p>

"sā hajime yō"

kimi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT wain katate ni share kon de  
>hodo yoku yoi ga mawattara tanoshiku natte kichatta?<p>

utae odore sawagō ze yoi mo amai mo wasure tesa  
>ki ga kurucchau hodo ni tanoshin jae Happy nighT<p>

utage kara ichiya ake "nanika" ga okashī no desu  
>nemutte oki te mita keredo ikkō ni asa ga konai no desu<p>

"himitsu o..."  
>"oshie te ageru yo...?"<br>"tokei o mite goran... "

musume wa kowaku nari himitsu no heya ni nige komu  
>omotai tobira o ake tara soko wa...<br>"Jesus, jesuS!"  
>hitsugi no yama datta<p>

"ara ara..."  
>"mit shimatta ne..."<br>"Danger! dangeR!"  
>"kowagara nai de? "<br>"Where are you goinG?"  
>"doko ni iku no desu?"<p>

"omachi nasai "

kimi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT daihon dōri ni susumu no kai?  
>koyoi wa dōnaru? EndinG subete wa sō kimi shidai sa<p>

sagase sagase Happy enD junban machigae tara o・wa・ri  
>True enD wa hitsugi iki? sā kon'ya mo Bad ∞ End ∞ Night?<p>

"dōshi tara ie ni kaereru no kana?"  
>"butai ga owa reba..."<br>"kaereru deshō..."  
>"Happy enD no kagi wa..."<br>"doko ni ochi te iru no?"  
>"kirari to tsumetaku hikaru kagi..."<p>

"...mītsukketa"

watashi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT naifu katate ni share kōbe  
>hodo yoku furi mawashi tara... tanoshiku natte kichatta<p>

nigero! nigero! ichimokusan ni! butai serifu mo wasure tesa  
>ki ga kurucchau hodo ni kowashi chae Bad ∞ End ∞ Night<p>

kimi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT kyasuto mo butai mo naku natte  
>monogatari ga owattara sā min'na de kaeri mashō ka<p>

utae odore sawagō ze yoi mo amai mo wasure tesa  
>ki ga kurucchau hodo ni tanoshin jae Bad ∞ End ∞ Night<p>

shizuka ni natta heya no naka hakushu okuru nazo no kage

"koyoi wa yoi butai deshita..."

tegami o hirotte nai te ita

-  
>Bad∞End∞Night<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dream Meltic Halloween:

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: *dressed as Luka's Dream Meltic Halloween costume* Hi, I just finished this in haste!<p>

Disclaimer: PLease don't patronize me from this tediously awful question.

* * *

><p>kurai yozora kōmori furue teru<p>

hoshi ga gurui kaiten akumu dayo

konya dake wa bokura ga kono kuni no shihaisha  
>kieta kabocha no o matsuri da<p>

kore hodo colorful na meruhen okashi na sekai ne  
>zombie no hashiru oto ga suru<p>

kabocha no sōretsu aruita ato niwa  
>horror na ongaku to shinda hito<p>

"lulilu lilala" jumon o tsubuyaite kimi to issho ni ikō  
>konna sekai kowashite amaku sureba sugu ni bokura to onaji dayo<p>

jūsan bangai ghost hiroba hai tsukubaru onna no kage  
>rojiura dewa kikai na kagee no showtime silk hat no kataribe da<p>

"tokorode ima nanji desu ka?" to kikare mashitemo usagi sura okashi ni natta  
>tada amai kaori ni yudanete musaborō candy mo doughnut mo<p>

sugu ni tokete kiete naku naru hodo hakanai "ichiyo kagiri" dayo  
>hora ne bokura ga mimimoto de sasayaku hodo ni kimochi yoku naru<br>demo ne kimi no oi motometa mono wa towa ni tsuzuku mono ja nai  
>ichiji teki na "meruhen story" sono uchi naku natte shimau<p>

"lulilu lilala" jumon o tsubuyaite kimi no sono kuchibiru kara  
>kizukeba hora kimi mo bokura to onaji katachi<p>

sono na mo "halloween"

"suteki na o hanashi datta rō? hakanaku mo amai kaori subete no hito wa yume no soko, ah"


End file.
